kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Terryman
|classification = Seigi Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 950,000|tag_team(s) = The Machineguns (Kinnikuman), New Machineguns (Geronimo), Muscle Brothers (As Kinnikuman Great II) (Kinnikuman)|trademark_technique(s) = Spinning Toe Hold, Texas Clover Hold, Calf Branding|family = Seniorman (Grandfather), Doryman (Father), Natsuko Shono (Wife), Terry the Kid (Son)|trainer(s) = Doryman, Prince Kamehame (as Kinnikuman Great)|japanese_voice = Hideyuki Tanaka (G1/G2), Show Hayami (G1 Throne) |other_voices = Ted Lewis (English), Marcelo Campos (Brazilian), Roberto Leite (Brazilian) |anime = Episode 1B (First Appearance) |manga = Volume 1, Chapter 7 (First Appearance)}}Terryman is the best friend of Kinnikuman, as well as the love interest of Natsuko. He features in many arcs and matches, with an impressive career record, and eventually retires to start a family, where he fathers Terry the Kid. 'About' Terryman is an American from Texas and Kinnikuman's best friend. On his forehead is the character and on his shoulders are the which give him his Fighting Spirit. When he first appears he is very businesslike and looks down on Kinnikuman. But when he realises that Kinnikuman has the same Burning Spirit as himself they become best friends. At the 20th Chojin Olympics his left leg is shot and wounded by Kinkotsuman, causing him to have to wear an prosthetic leg in order to continue fighting (however, the leg can be removed very easily). After a while, the leg was no longer mentioned until the Perfect Origin Arc: there was revealed how Backlund was able to create a perfect, improved version of the earlier prosthetic able to be sturdily affixed and perform as perfectly as a flesh-and-blood leg. However, while fighting against Justiceman he got his latest prosthetic badly damaged, revealing how Backlund died, leaving no one able to rebuild his leg and even when he was alive he cautioned him about his prosthetic leg being one of a kind, unlikely to be ever repaired or fixed: his sacrifice ultimately convinced Justiceman to forfeit, touched by his keen sense of justice, and rely on a lesser, visibly fake, metallic leg from now on. Whenever the laces on his ring shoes snap it signifies that one of his friends is in trouble. He is quite knowledgeable and is known for saying whenever he sees an enemy's technique and then going into an explanation. He refers to other people as (occasionally using the more common ) and in earlier chapters he referred to himself in the first person as . 'Story' 1st Kaiju Extermination Arc Terryman first arrived as an American Super Hero taking over Kinnikuman's designated area of Japan. Kinnikuman: Chapter 7 Terry charged money for his services, which the Japanese Government considered "a small price to pay compared to being saved by Kinnikuman", and soon he was made the sole Hero of Japan (meaning only he was legally allowed to fight against monsters and evil chojin). A child comes to Terryman for help, as his father has been taken hostage by a monster, but Terryman kicks the child (whom lacks the finances to hire him). Kinnikuman strikes him for refusing to help someone in need, before choosing to help the child instead; Terryman warns him that the military will attack him for not being an approved hero. The selflessness of Kinnikuman convinces him to change his ways, as he fights for justice and not for money. Terryman next appears during a meeting between Natsuko and Kinnikuman, in which he defeats a monster. Kinnikuman: Chapter 16 He flirts with Natsuko and flies away. When a competition between chojin and monsters arises, Terryman refuses as he will not make any money. Kinnikuman: Chapter 17 He changes his mind when he realises Natsuko will be present. The match is set to be a tag team, but Kinnikuman walks away, and this leads to Terryman being attacked with scissors. Kinnikuman hears his screams for help and returns. He is seen on a date with Natsuko, too. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 18 During the date, Kinnikuman is attacked by Kinkotsuman and Terryman comes to his defence. He also teases Kinnikuman for not having gadgets, such as hover-bikes. Kinnikuman: Chapter 22 Terryman later is forced to fight Natsuko when she is turned giant and evil by one of Kinkotsuman's schemes; he confesses his love and refuses to harm her, but - when Kinkotsuman attacks them - Terryman is willing to die for her safety. Kinnikuman: Chapter 24 Kinnikuman intervenes and Natsuko is returned to normal size. After a trip to the south with Kinnikuman, they soon become best friends. Kinnikuman: Chapter 26-27 20th Chojin Olympics Arc Terryman is first seen in this arc, when he tells Kinnikuman that he cannot compete in the Chojin Olympics as Japan's representative has been removed by the chairman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 28 He also reveals that he is the Southern USA representative. Terryman and Specialman appear together as the USA representatives in the opening ceremony, and later wins the first preliminary match, which is Rock-Paper-Scissors. Kinnikuman: Chapter 29 He is distraught in the second preliminary match by Specialman's defeat, and deduces that his accident is at the hands of Kinkotsuman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 30 During the battle royale, to determine who comes in eight place during the third preliminary round, Terryman realises that the referee is Kinkotsuman in disguise and arranges his defeat, which leads Kinnikuman to win the match by default. Kinnikuman: Chapter 32 The first match for Terryman is against Skyman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 34 After an exchange of blows, Terryman is knocked briefly unconscious. Kinnikuman: Chapter 36 Specialman - in his injured state - comes to cheer Terryman onward; Terryman defeats Skyman with an Oklahoma Stampede. At the Nippon Budokan, Terryman arrives to the semi-finals alongside Robin Mask. Kinnikuman: Chapter 37 Terryman gets up at the end of the Kinnikuman vs. Ramenman match, at which point he sees Kinkotsuman attempting to assassinate Kinnikuman with a gun, and gets shot in the leg by accident. Kinnikuman: Chapter 38 He crawls to his dressing room, where he is found by Natsuko, and begs her not to tell the chairman, as it would cause him to forfeit his match against Robin Mask (which is about to start). Kinnikuman: Chapter 39 Terryman knocks Natsuko unconscious, before arriving at the last minute for his match. He pretends to not be injured, before fighting with dirty tactics. Kinnikuman: Chapter 40 He throws sand in Robin's face and uses steel knuckle-dusters to attack. Terryman screams in pain when he attempts his spinning tone-hold. Kinnikuman: Chapter 41 Robin implements the Boston Crab, which causes him to give up and forfeit the match. Natsuko reveals that Terryman fought injured, at which point Robin Mask and Kinnikuman offer him their places in the finals. He then engages in a minor scuffle with Kinnikuman, as they bicker as friends. Kinnikuman: Chapter 42 He later dances with Natsuko at the ball celebrating the finals. Kinnikuman: Chapter 42 In a competition to determine who will be third place, he then battles Ramenman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 45 Terryman wins the match due to foul-play by Ramenman. American Tour Arc During the American Tour, he and Kinnikuman teamed up to take on Skull Bozu and Devil Magician. In this fight, Terry got stabbed in the forehead repeatedly, and from this point on, his forehead kanji looked more like an asterisk. 21st Chojin Olympics Arc In the 21st Olympics, he made it to the third preliminary round, shoving bullet trains, but was disqualified for stopping his train from hitting a puppy (touching the train twice resulted in a disqualification). He spent most of the rest of the Olympics as a commentator, but once again served as Kinnikuman's Second during the final fight. Devil Chojins Arc During the Devil Choujin story arc, Kinnikuman was too injured to continue after the first fight. Terry masqueraded as him for the fight with Black Hole but was soon found out. The Devils began beating on Terry until Kinnikuman showed up and continued the scheduled fight. After this, Suguru was in even worse shape, so Terry, Robin, Warsman, and the others took his place in simultaneous fights. Terry went up against The Mountain, who possessed Meat's hips. All throughout the fight, Terry was distracted by his shoelaces breaking (a bad omen in Japan). He soon realised that this means the other Justice Choujin have perished in their fights. Because he ends up not dying, the lace representing Brocken Jr. stays connected by a single thread. Terry eventually defeats The Mountain with a Brain Buster and returns to his friends. During the fight with Atlantis, he, Brocken, and Mongolman go through the Spirt World Pocket to stop the fallen Devil Choujins from manipulating Kinnikuman. During the fight with Buffaloman, Terry is the one who gives Kinnikuman the idea of giving Buffaloman too much power. Gold Mask Arc In the Gold Mask story arc, Kinnikuman is too injured to go on after fighting the first 2 Devil Knights, so Terryman and the others once again take his place in simultaneous fights, this time in a Five Story Ring. Terryman takes on Ashuraman in a match that ends in a double ring-out. Dream Tag Tournament For the Dream Tag Tournament, Terryman teamed up with Geronimo, but they lost in the first round to Ashuraman and Sunshine. Terry later took over the role of Kinnikuman Great from Kamehame and, with Kinnikuman, defeated Neptuneman and Big The Budou. Five Fated Princes Arc Terry attended Suguru's coronation where the Five Fated Princes first showed up. As Suguru was preparing his roster for the Survivor Match, Terry secretly added his and Robin Mask's name with invisible ink. When both Kinnikuman and Meat were defeated in the first round, Terry and Robin arrived and took over. Terry fought and defeated King The 100 Ton, but was too injured to go on after that, leaving Mariposa to Robin. In the fight against Team Zebra, Terry took on Motorman but lost. He was saved by Ramenman, who destroyed Motorman and then Bikeman. Terry could no longer compete after this and therefore sat out the rest of the tournament. Perfect Large Numbers Arc During the Perfect Large Numbers Arc he acted as the Seigi Chojin spokesperson, as the other Chojin were put in medical suspension to heal from their fights and Suguru was recalled to Planet Kinniku to finally take over his intended role as the King. However, he was again forced to fight when a new breed of Perfect Chojin came on Earth refusing to acknowledge the treaty signed by Neptuneman. Perfect Origin Arc As such, he fought and won Max Radial, getting grievously injured, sitting over until the Perfect Origin Arc, and then he fought against Justiceman, revealing how Backlund had secretly replaced the prosthetic leg he wore in the 20th Chojin Olympics with a more advanced, one-of-a-kind model able to perform exactly as a real, flesh-and-blood leg and never be dislodged, the apex of his farrier's skill. However, despite knowing that his new leg was unable to be repaired or rebuilt (as Backlund died sometime before) he let Justiceman trash him during the fight: touched by his sacrifice, Justiceman forfeited, letting him win by default. True Akuma Chojin Arc During the True Akuma Choujin Arc Terryman, with a new (but far less advanced) prosthetic leg was called to Planet Kinnku for a celebration of his latest efforts: however, Satan himself, in a bid to aid the Omega Centauri's Six Spears put a force-field around Planet Kinniku's throne room, trapping him and most of the Seiji Chojin. After Kinnikuman took the throne, Terry settled down on a ranch with Natsuko and the two had a son, Terry The Kid. [[Kinnikuman Nisei|'Kinnikuman Nisei']] Hercules Factory Arc ]] Originally, Terryman had little impact in the sequel story. He appeared as one of the vanquished veteran choujin who were defeated by the dMp, but for the most part appeared in flashbacks regarding his son. It is revealed at the Hercules Factory that Terryman still spoke highly and kindly about Kinnikuman, even slapping his own son for accusing Kinnikuman of stealing the glory, the limelight and the best trophies from his friend. This forces Terryman and Kinnikuman to attempt to repeir the friendship between their sons; it pushes their sons into a repeat of their vitriolic, close knit, argumentative relationship of their earlier days. King Muscle vs. Terryman In a special edition chapter, Meat tells a story to Terry the Kid and Mantaro Kinniku. In which, Terryman challenges his best friend Kinnikuman to a fight. Kinnikuman Nisei: Special Edition: King Muscle vs. Terryman This is an filler arc set twenty-nine years previous to the Chojin Olympic Resurrection. After twenty-six years of service, Kinnikuman was set to return to Planet Kinniku, but Terryman challenges him to a fight for honour, and Kinnikuman is granted fives days for the match (preparation and the fight itself). He announces the fight will be at 6pm Todoroki Stadium, with no press or audiences allowed. Warsman arrives at Terryman's ranch in the USA, riding a horse, and he is alongside Buffaloman - they declare they will help him to train. They initially defeat Terryman, proving he has a lot of progress to make to defeat Kinnikuman. Two days later, Terryman is able to defeat them both. They leave together for the match, only to discover Natsuko was in a car accident. Terryman stays by her side in the ICU, while Warsman and Buffaloman sleep outside. Natsuko awakes just long enough to tell Terryman to go to Japan and fight. When Terryman cannot be found, Kinnikuman is one of the only people who believe he will appear. Robin Mask acts as referee and announcer, but it then begins to rain and Kinnikuman is scheduled to leave in just one hour. Terryman arrives at 6:50, just ten minutes before Kinnikuman must leave. Robin Mask intervenes at 7:00 to announce the match is a draw, and Kinnikuman and Terryman embrace. Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament In this arc, Terryman is present alongside other Chojin. He is seen winning the 1983 Universal Tag Tournament, alongside Kinnikuman, and it is this point to which the Time Chojin appear, after they win with Muslce Docking at 48 minutes and 23 seconds. They are stopped from removing the Championship trophy by the Time Chojin, who Terryman suspects are ancient Chojin from the past, unaware of their current status or strength or purpose. They attack Terryman, who has been weakened by his previous battle. The Time Chojin reveal they are from 34 years in the future, setting the current arc in 2017. 'Robin Mask intervenes to save Terryman and Kinnikuman's lives, but dies in the process, which leads to Kevin Mask dying in 2017, as he is slowly wiped from existence. This triggers the New Generation to go back and time to change events, in an attempt to save Robin's life. Terryman has currently teamed again with Kinnikuman, reforming The Machine-Guns. They are unaware that Kinniku Mantaro and Terry the Kid are their sons, but gradually comes to believe the truth that the Kid is indeed his son and they are related in future timelines, and this is helped by Natsuko who realises the truth with great speed (recognising the same mannerisms). The Machine-Guns win against the Carpet Bombings, comprised of Ortega and Moaidon, but lose in their second round to Muscle Brothers Nouveau, comprised of Mantaro Kinniku and Kinnikuman Great III. They are both there to witness Muscle Brothers Nouveau win the tournament, which saves Alisa's life and by extension Kevin Mask's life. This ends the arc. 'Techniques ; : Terryman grabs the enemy's leg and begins to spin and finally preforms a powerful toe hold. ; |Tekisasu Kurōbā Hōrudo}} : Terryman performs a powerful Texas clover hold. Used on Sunshine. ; |Kāfu Burandingu}} : Terryman places his knee behind the enemy and drives them into the ring mat head first. ; :Used on Asuraman. ; :Use on the God of Flight. ; ; ; :Performed as Kinnikuman Great for the Muscle Docking. ; :As part of the Muscle Docking, also, Terryman help Kinnikuman to perfect it before his fight with Akuma Shogun. ; :Used with Kinnikuman as Kinnikuman Great (''Kinniku Buster'') and as himself (''Kinniku Driver''). ; : Terryman punches the enemy several times. ; :AKA Terry Punch ; : ; : ; :Used on The Mountain and Max Radial. ; :Used on Skyman. ;STF :Used on King the 100-Ton in the anime. 'Career Information' .]] Championships *Texas State Choujin Heavyweight *Most Popular Choujin Contest Winner *20th Choujin Olympic 3rd Place Runner-Up *Universal Choujin Tag Tournament Champion (with Kinnikuman) *1st Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (1st Place) *2nd Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (4th Place) *3rd Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (11th Place) *4th Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (11th Place) *1st Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest (19th Place) *2nd Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest (17th Place) *1st Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Choujin Dai Shingeki~ Popularity Contest (28th Place) Nicknames * * * * * * * * Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O Abdullah (Pistol) *O Kappatron (Pistol) *O Bazoogara (Pistol) *O Harigoras (Pistol) *O Skyman (Oklahoma Stampede) *X Robin Mask (Boston Crab) *O Ramenman (DQ) *O The Mountain (Brainbuster) *Δ Asuraman (Double Ringout) *O Doguman *O Hammerhead *O Smileman (Texas Condor Kick) *Δ King the 100-Ton (Calf Branding→ Double KO) *X Motorman (No Contest) *O God of Flight (Bulldogging Headlock) *Δ Kinnikuman (Time-Up) *Δ Kinnikuman (Double KO) *X Buki Boy (Buki Thunder Hammer Drop) *O Max Radial (Brainbuster) *O Justiceman (Default) Win/Loss Record (Tag) : The Machineguns (Kinnikuman) *O Kaiju Gang (Back Drop) *Δ The Emperors (Time-Up) *O Monster Master/Student Combo (Jumping Neck Breaker Drop) *O Blood Illusions (Calf Branding) *O Hell Missionnaires 2 (Muscle Docking) *O Hell Missionnaires 3 (KO) *O Celebrities (Muscle Docking) *O Carpet Bombings (Muscle Docking) : Muscle Brothers (Kinnikuman) *O Stray Akuma Chojin Combo (Muscle Docking) as Kinnikuman Great *X Hell Missionaries 1 (Cross Bomber) as Kinnikuman Great : New Machineguns (Geronimo) *X Stray Akuma Chojin Combo (Forfeit) ;Win/Loss Record (Anime Only) *O Black Tomohawk (Calf Branding) *O Tigerian (Calf Branding) *O Black Buffalo (Calf Branding) *O Saurus Satan (Calf Branding) *O Saurus Satan (Calf Branding) *O New Asuraman (Knee Drop) *Δ The Ninjaman (Tag Match with Geronimo) *Δ The Myo'o (Calf Branding→ Double KO) *O Gangarian (Calf Branding)Coujin Arc *X Wild Bakuto (Bakuto Trump)Choujin Arc ;Win/Loss record other *O Wolfman (Most Popular Chōjin Contest) 'Trivia' * Favorite Food: Hamburger (Anime: Hot-Dog) * Hobbies: Horseback Riding and Guitar Playing * Favorite Words: Fighting Spirit * Favorite Karaoke song is "My Way". * Left-handed * Theme Song: "Texas Bronco" by Akira Kushida (feat. Hideyuki Tanaka as Terryman) * Terry appears in the Kinnikuman chapter of Super Kochikame where he has been arrested by Kankichi Ryotsu for eating at a steakhouse without paying. *While Terry is modelled and named after Terry Funk, and uses many of his trademark moves (The Spinning Toe Hold, Texas Clover Hold, etc.) In this regard, Terryman's father Doryman is named after Dory Funk Sr., Funk's father. Kinnikuman Nisei: Volume 5: Intro Page References ja:テリーマン Category:Idol Choujin Category:Terry Clan Category:Team Kinnikuman Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters from America Category:Seigi Choujin Category:WSA